


Red

by ChuChuMarshmallow



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuChuMarshmallow/pseuds/ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Misaki was red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Misaki’s anger was red. Saruhiko understood that years and years ago, and if he thought about it, he would probably feel the color as the fist hit his cheek. He could taste the blood in his mouth from where he bit his tongue thanks to the attack, but all he could do was smirk in his personal twisted way, and make it a goal to anger Misaki more and more.

The color of that loud, frustrating pride of his was dyed in the color of his clan. The pride that Saruhiko despised so much, that pride of being named a vanguard. Misaki showed his pride everywhere he went. It was glaringly obvious and at times, Saruhiko was sure that Misaki’s pride alone would be enough to burn him one day.

Saruhiko rarely witnessed it, but Misaki’s fear could be just as strong as any of his other emotions. He experienced it first hand, after a fight led them into traffic and Saruhiko managed to trip over his own feet. More so than himself, Saruhiko took note of how Misaki’s eyes widened, how the skateboard fell from his hand, how he called out his name in terror. Saruhiko didn’t even take notice of the car until the brakes screeched and he felt the heat from the vehicle above his hand. His own heart was pounding, but his eyes stayed locked with Misaki’s, who was frozen in place on the sidewalk. The man in the car yelled something muffled at him, but he couldn’t hear it. He saw the emotion on Misaki’s face change from fear to relief in seconds, and Saruhiko could swear that the sound of his name being screamed still echoed in his ears.

Everything about Misaki was red. The color was his passion, his feelings, his very being. His love was nothing less, his kisses hot and hard and messy. He pulled on Saruhiko’s hair, hands heavy against his chest as he straddled his hips, knees digging into the ground. The skin there was already starting to turn red, and Saruhiko simply wanted more. More of that color, more of Misaki’s crimson. So he nibbled and sucked on every inch of Misaki’s exposed flesh, just to see, just to cause that temporary redness. And later on, once the red died down and blossomed into a purple, Saruhiko would get to see one of his favorite kinds of red in Misaki’s embarrassment.


End file.
